1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a take-up force eliminator for a safety belt retractor. More particularly, the invention relates to such a take-up force eliminator for eliminating the take-up force exerted on the webbing when a vehicle occupant wears the safety belt, thereby freeing the vehicle occupant from any unpleasant sensation or any oppressive sensation which would otherwise be imparted from the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Take-up force eliminators of the described type have already been proposed, but they are complex to operate.